


Pink like the secrets you hide

by misskraken



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskraken/pseuds/misskraken
Summary: Carol meets Valkyrie in her favorite Xandarian dive bar...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled M’Challa content to bring you... whatever the hell this is.

Carol didn’t visit Xandar all that often, but when she did, she went to Oxa’s.

Maybe she liked the familiarity of it. It was comforting to know that, even here, on this tiny planet billions of miles away from Earth, there were dive bars with peeling paint on the walls and cheap booze that never stopped flowing as long as you could pay for it.

It was also quiet, which was something that Carol could always appreciate. Oxa’s standard patrons weren’t exactly Xandar’s best and brightest, but they generally kept to themselves.

And if they recognized Carol as the flaming intergalactic warrior from the news holograms... well, they certainly didn’t let on. 

Back on earth, Oxa might not have won any beauty pageants, with her scaly green skin and seven bulging yellow eyes, but after a week of dealing with two warring planets, multiple asteroid-sized tentacle monsters, and a very territorial mother flerken laying eggs on Xandar’s top military base, the reptilian barmaid may as well have been Gillian Anderson herself.

“Well look what we have here,” Oxa boomed from behind the counter as Carol walked in the door. “If it ain’t Miss Big-in-the-Britches herself.”

Carol laughed and pulled up a chair at the bar. “It’s nice to see you too, Oxa.”

“I bet it is,” Oxa said with a wink. “Your usual?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“One Oskavarian Sunrise coming right up.”

Carol watched as Oxa set about chopping up the complex blend of exotic fruits and liquors, marveling at how quickly Oxa used her eight arms. As she slid Carol her drink, Oxa smirked and cocked her head to the left.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer.”

Carol stole a glance at her alleged admirer and nearly spit her drink out.

Sitting at the end of the bar, drinking from a lager roughly the size of her own head, was the most beautiful woman Carol had ever seen. She was tall and muscular, with wavy black hair that twisted around her sculpted shoulders like ivy. The warm golden-brown of her skin, offset by the heavy black gear she was wearing, seemed to glow in the dim light of the tavern in a way that reminded Carol of the paintings of angels she used to see in churches back on Earth.

“You should talk to her,” Oxa whispered, “see if she wants to take a spin on the Carol Carousel.”

Carol snorted.

“I think she’s a little out of my league.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Oxa said with a shrug, “but you’ll never know unless you ask.”

With that, she gathered up the remainder of the ingredients she used to make Carol’s drink and turned toward the kitchen doors behind her. 

“I’m gonna be in the back for a while,” Oxa said over her shoulder. “Holler if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

When Oxa left, Carol looked over at the dark-haired woman, telling herself that it was okay, that this wasn’t Earth. There might have been all kinds of monsters in this corner of the galaxy, but Don’t Ask Don’t Tell wasn’t one of them.

The woman met Carol’s gaze, and her eyes were neither friendly nor hostile. They were dark brown and luminous, framed with curling black lashes. After a moment, she looked away and pulled a blue Kree cigar out of her pocket. She attempted to light it, but her rusty lighter could only produce a few tiny sparks. The woman grumbled and flicked it with her index finger.

Carol took a deep breath. She may have been the galaxy’s newest freelance defender of the innocent, but her fear of rejection was still as fresh and sharp as it had been when she was just plain old Carol Danvers, still human and so far in the closet she might as well have been in Narnia.

“Need a light?” she asked.

The woman looked up at her, her full lips quirking into a half-smile.

“If you’ve got one,” she said. 

Carol slid out of her chair and walked over to the woman. She raised her left hand and ignited it, the halo of bluish flame illuminating the woman’s amused expression. She held out her cigar, and Carol touched her index finger to the tip.

The woman nodded her thanks and took a drag, exhaling a cloud of turquoise smoke that smelled faintly of roses and something like ozone.

“Cool party trick,” the woman said. “You got a name?”

“Carol. You?”

“My enemies call me Valkyrie.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “And what do your friends call you?”

For a moment, a shadow passed over the woman’s face, and the corners of her mouth twitched downward. But then she shrugged and took another pull of her cigarette.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

In spite of Valkyrie’s nonchalance, Carol knew an exposed nerve when she saw one, and she decided not to try her luck just yet.

“So,” Carol said, grasping for neutral conversation starters, “do you come here often?”

Valkyrie wiggled her hand in a non-committal gesture.

“I go where the booze is, sweetheart,” she said, “and sometimes it’s here. Although-“ she shifted in her seat and leaned towards Carol, “between you and me, I’d much rather be at that pod motel a few clicks down the road.”

Carol’s mouth fell open, at a complete a loss for words, and Valkyrie suddenly dissolved into peaks of laughter.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Valkyrie said when she recovered herself, “I must have misread the signals. Did you come over hear wanting to know if I knew of any good remedies for toenail fungus?”

In spite of the heat creeping over her face, Carol couldn’t help but laugh.

“No,” she said, “I think I’m all taken care of in that department.”

For a moment, the two of them sat in silence, the steady din of the bar filling the gap in their conversation. To Carol’s surprise, it was Valkyrie who spoke first.

“Did you want to get out of here?” she said, and to Carol’s surprise, her voice sounded uncertain, if not entirely shy. “Might be nice to have some peace and quiet. Not that the company here isn’t splendid, of course...”

Carol followed the line of Valkyrie’s vision and saw a purple giant, probably an Axolian, whose two heads were locked in a belching contest with each other. The left head burped in short, rapid-fire bursts that sounded almost like gunfire, but the right head had just let loose a long, echoing belch that rattled the window panes and showed no signs of tapering off anytime soon.

Carol smiled.

“I’d love that,” she said. “I mean, you’re the least hideous thing I’ve seen in two weeks.”

“Is that so?”

“Definitely,” Carol said, “Though the bar is pretty much on the floor. I’ve been surrounded by nothing but bloodthirsty Flerken hatchlings for the past four days.”

Valkyrie smiled and stubbed out her cigar.

“Perfect,” she said, standing up from her chair. “The pods good with you?”

Carol nodded, and together they walked out of the bar.

Once in the ship lot, Valkyrie pointed to the large, T-shaped aircraft at the end of the row nearest them, glinting in the silvery moonlight.

“That one’s mine,” Valkyrie said, “though I don’t know how accommodating the motel’s lots are these days when it comes to size. They normally don’t allow aircrafts over-”

“Oh that’s alright,” Carol said quickly, “I can just fly us there myself.”

“Really?” Valkyrie said. “Which ship is yours?”

Carol said nothing for moment, and Valkyrie’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” she said,” “you mean you can actually-”

“Yeah,” Carol said. “One of my other party tricks.”

“I see,” Valkyrie said, looking at Carol with narrowed eyes. Not suspicious, exactly, but with a new level of intrigue, as if Carol had just challenged her to an arm-wrestling match. “What are you, exactly?”

Carol couldn’t suppress a chuckle. She didn’t mind telling people the story of how she got her powers, but it always took a while, and it wasn’t exactly an aphrodisiac.

“One of a kind,” she simply said.

Valkyrie half-smiled.

“Alright then,” she said, “I’m ready when you are.”

Slowly, Carol took at step forward. 

“Put your arms around me,” she said.

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Carol’s shoulders, and Carol swept her up bridal-style, so that her left arm supported her back and her right one was beneath her knees. Valkyrie grunted in surprise, but she didn’t object. She was warm in Carol’s arms, and Carol wondered if it was too soon to kiss her.

“I don’t suppose you need a running start, do you?” Valkyrie asked.

“Nope,” Carol said, “I just.. sort of...”

She took a deep breath and allowed the power simmering in her veins to consume her. Her arms began to radiate golden light, and she smiled.

Whenever she used her abilities like this, she felt as if she could swallow the entire galaxy whole.

“Odin’s beard,” Valkyrie said quietly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Valkyrie said quickly. “Let’s go.”

With that, Carol held Valkyrie tighter and shot off towards the stars.

-

Carol barely closed the door to their motel pod before Valkyrie pounced on her. She barely registered the action; the moment the door clicked shut, Valkyrie was on her, crowding her against the wall and kissing her so hard her brain felt as if it might short circuit.

Carol opened her mouth in surprise, and Valkyrie filled the space with her tongue, wasting no time at all. 

“Wait, wait,” Carol said, “just hold on a second.”

Valkyrie backed up immediately, looking surprised and a little confused, but Carol took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I just want to look at you for a second,” Carol said. “Is that alright?”

Slowly, Valkyrie nodded.

Carol gently, gently brought her hands up and rested her fingertips on the sides of Valkyrie’s face, brushes her lips with her thumb. She skimmed down over her shoulders, tracing her clavicle, and then down her arms. Then she cradled Valkyrie’s face with her left hand. To her surprise, Valkyrie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“It’s been some time,” she said softly.

Touched by Valkyrie’s admission, Carol brought their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” Carol whispered. “Thank you for choosing me.”

Then she closed the distance between their lips, and suddenly Carol’s universe shrunk to just them, the softness of Valkyrie’s lips, the catching sounds of their mouths. Valkyrie’s hands raked through Carol’s hair, and suddenly Carol was ravenously hungry. 

“What do you want?” Valkyrie whispered against the pulse of Carol’s throat.

Carol scooped Valkyrie up in her arms, her legs wrapped around Carol’s waist.

“I want to know what you taste like,” Carol said, her voice shaking. She crossed the tiny space to the bed in the center of the room and laid Valkyrie on her back. “Want to make you come so hard you lose your mind.”

They undressed quickly, and suddenly their was nothing between them but heat and breath and bared skin. Nothing could’ve prepared Carol for having Valkyrie naked beneath her. She felt as if she was beholding something sacred, something holy. Valkyrie was built like a Greek statue, all muscle and curve and sensuous fullness. She spread her legs, and Carol settled between them. She cupped both of Valkyrie’s full breasts in her hands, pushing them together and kissing the space between. She thumbed over the dark nipples before sucking one into her mouth, worrying it gently between her teeth and relishing the moan her actions elicited from Valkyrie. With her mouth on one breast, right hand on the other, Carol used her free hand to reach down between them and gently trace Valkyrie’s slick opening. She dipped her fingers into the soft heat, finding Valkyrie’s clit and teasing it with small, even strokes.

Valkyrie gasped, her back arching off the bed.

“Please,” she whispered, her voice all but broken.

Carol kissed her way down the curve of Valkyrie’s stomach and placed Valkyrie’s thighs over her shoulders.

“Anything you want,” Carol said, her breath hitching as she felt Valkyrie braid her fingers through her hair. “Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.”

Valkyrie’s face was already covered with a sheen of sweat, and her chest heaved with labored breaths. Her eyes were filled with a wild light that nearly brought Carol to her climax right then and there.

I did this to her, Carol thought, her heart skipping a beat at the knowledge. 

“Put your tongue inside me,” Valkyrie said.

Carol grinned savagely and sealed her mouth over Valkyrie’s warm, wet cunt.

She stayed like that for a very long time.

~

They were quiet afterwards, caressing each other absently in the moonlit silence of their little room. Carol’s head rested between Valkyrie’s breasts, and Valkyrie traced patterns on her back that could’ve meant anything or nothing. The sheets were soaked with sweat, but neither of them cared. 

It was Valkyrie who spoke first.

“Brunnhilde,” she whispered.

“What?” Carol said, raising her head.

“Brunnhilde,” Valkyrie said again, her voice as soft and distant as summer rain. “My name is Brunnhilde.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Valkyrie didn’t really interact much in Endgame, so I had to make like Thanos and do it myself

The night before her coronation, Brunnhilde finds herself on the shores of New Asgard. 

This is not in and of itself an unusual thing. She often come here to think, or to plan, or sometimes even just to remember. Midgard is different from Asgard in almost every way, but the sharp, silvery scent of the sea is the same. Sometimes, when Brunnhilde closes her eyes, she can almost imagine herself back home, dancing in and out of the waves with her fellow Valkyries.

With Astrid.

Her people are her subjects now. A great honor, but also a great burden. She looks out at the ocean, at the stars and the fat, pearly moon reflected in its surface. With the whole universe spread out in front of her like this, it is easy to pretend that it holds no more horrors, that everything evil in it died with Thanos.

But Brunnhilde has been alive long enough to know that nothing could be further from the truth. If something darker, older, more powerful than Thanos sets its sights on this tiny green planet, Brunnhilde wonders, will she be strong enough to protect what little remains of her people?

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Brunnhilde startles and turns around.

A woman stands a few paces behind her. Her golden hair is shorter than it was a few decades ago, and she is dressed in black funeral garb instead of her colorful suit, but Brunnhilde recognizes her immediately.

She would recognize her anywhere.

“Hello, Carol,” she says.

Carol nods and smiles, a little sadly. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asks.

“I don’t,” Brunnhilde says. “How was the funeral?”

Carol gives a rueful little snort as she takes off her heels and joins Brunnhilde in the ankle-deep surf.

“Smooth, at least,” Carol says. “Tony’s daughter... I don’t think she understood that he was gone.” Carol scrubs a hand of her eyes, and in the soft light of the moon, Brunnhilde can see that they are swollen.

“Probably just as well,” Brunnhilde says softly.

“Yeah,” Carol says. “Maybe.”

For a moment, they just stare out at the horizon, the line where the sky meets the see hidden in the darkness.

“Congratulations on your coronation,” Carol says finally. “I know you’ll make a wonderful queen.”

Brunnhilde remembers Thor’s eyes when he ceded power to her. How tired they looked, the heaviness in their depths. 

“I hope I will,” Brunnhilde whispers.

“But...?”

Brunnhilde meets Carol’s eyes, and suddenly they are no longer in New Asgard. Instead they are in a seedy bar on Xandar, two strangers searching for warmth in whatever form it came in.

“I couldn’t protect them,” Brunnhilde says finally, her voice horse with unshed tears. “The Valkyries, the woman I loved, so many Asgardians. We’ve all lost so much, and I wish I could say that I am stronger for it, or even simply a better person. But I don’t know that I am. Thor is one of the strongest warriors I have ever known, and even he could not shoulder this burden, after all he suffered. Who am I to think that I will be a better rule than he?”

Brunnhilde’s words hang heavy in the air, and for a moment, the only sound is the crashing of the waves.

“Evil isn’t here to make us stronger,” Carol says softly. “Sometimes the only thing we can do is survive it.” She places a gentle hand on Brunnhilde’s shoulder. “And you’ve done so much more than survive. You fought against Thanos. You saved so many lives. I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing, but I know you are more than ready to meet them. And you won’t be alone. You have your people to help you. You have the Avengers.” 

Carol pauses then, and her eyes flicker downward.

“You have me,” she says quietly, “if that’s something you’re interested in.”

The breath catches in Brunnhilde’s throat as the full meaning of Carol’s offer dawns on her.

“Is that so?” she asks.

Carol nods.

Brunnhilde remembers the night they slept together. Remembers staring down at Carol’s sleeping form afterwards. She was not the first woman she had slept with since Astrid’s death, but she was the first woman since Astrid who made her heart feel as if it were not a cold, dead thing rotting with her chest. It had terrified her so much that she left before the first rays of the morning sun.

How different things might’ve been, if she’d stayed.

And yet, Carol is here, offering herself to Brunnhilde. Offering her support, her friendship.

Offering...

Life has taken many things from Brunnhilde. Now, she knows that she would be a fool not to steal some joy for herself.

“I know that you spend quite a bit of time in space,” Brunnhilde says finally, “but whenever you come to Midgard... will you come visit me?”

Carol’s eyes glisten.

“I’ll do more than visit you,” she says, “if you’ll let me.”

Brunnhilde reaches out and touches Carol’s face, and Carol turns her face to kiss Brunnhilde’s palm.

“Carol.”

“Brunnhilde.”

Brunnhilde kisses Carol then, and she tastes like home. 

Carol wraps her arms around Brunnhilde’s shoulders, and she begins to radiate, the golden glow of her power surrounding them like a halo. Brunnhilde pulls her closer, seeking her light and warmth.

When they pull apart for air, Carol’s cheeks are wet with tears, but her smile is big enough to ignite the night around them.

“Now that you’ve got me,” Carol says, her eyes dancing, “what are you going to do with me, Your Majesty?”

Brunnhilde kisses the back of Carol’s hand, her lips curving into a smile against her knuckles.

“I think,” she says, “that I’m going to take you back to my bedroom and show you how much I’ve missed you.”

Carol laces their hands together and kisses Brunnhilde again.

“Then lead the way,” she whispers, “Queen Brunnhilde.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this pairing a lot, ok?


End file.
